1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an improved orthodontic face bow. More specifically, this invention relates to a lingual orthodontic face bow and torquing lever arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The general concept of mounting an orthodontic applicance involving anchoring bands or the like to either the outer surface, the inner surface or both surfaces of the teeth and then applying tension or other force as a corrective treatment for malocclusion and for minor tooth movement is now a common, well accepted procedure. It is also generally known and a common accepted practice to provide various headgear apparatus and elastic tensioning means (e.g., rubber bands) with various types of so-called face bows or night braces to apply force selectively to the orthodontic appliance attached to the teeth. However, usually these face bows are employed such as to make contact with buccal tubes secured to the teeth in conjunction with visible braces mounted to the outer surface of the teeth as opposed to lingual or braces mounted exclusively to the backside of the teeth. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,337,958; 3,303,566 4,087,915 and 4,224,022 disclose various orthodontic face bows which involve the use of the intraoral inner blow that engages to the buccal tubes thus forcing the conventional non-lingual brace rearward.